Love U More And More
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: Kyuhyuk Abalfic. hanya sebuah cerita tentang penantian, kesetiaan, dan pengorbanan. summary gaje, read it or not is up to you. hope u enjoy it.


_Namja itu menatap nanar apa yang dipegang oleh namja lain._

" _H…Hyu..k"ucap namja tampan yang memegang sebuah pemukul baseball yang berlumuran darah yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memukul seorang namja paruh baya. Ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya._

" _Ssst..gwenchana, Kyu."Namja manis itu memeluk namja tampan tadi, mengelus punggungnya agar tenang._

 _Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Entah siapa yang memanggilnya._

" _Kyu, dengar. Kali ini… biarkan aku yang melindungimu."namja manis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah namja tampan itu. "apapun yang terjadi, cukup katakan bahwa akulah yang telah melakukanya."bisiknya_

" _Ta..tapi…"_

" _Aku menyayangimu.."ucap namja manis itu sebelum diseret oleh polisi, sementara itu, sang namja tampan hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergiannya._

 _._

 _._

" _Dengan ini, saudara Lee Hyukjae telah terbukti menjadi tersangka"putus hakim saat itu._

 _._

" _Aku akan kembali lagi. Nanti"pamit namja manis itu._

" _Hyuk. Ha –"omongannya terputus kala namja manis itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir namja tampan itu._

" _Kau harus berjanji telah menjadi orang hebat saat bertemu dan menjemputku nanti. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Sampai berjumpa kembali"namja manis itu mengikuti langkah sipir yang membawanya ke sebuah sel yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk 10 tahun kedepan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

10 years later

Kyuhyun POV

Anyeong Haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Seorang namja yang dilindungi dari dari dosa besar dan hukuman berat yang pernah kulakukan oleh orang terkasihku sendiri. Lee Hyukjae.

-Flashback On-

" _Kyuhyun-ah, ini adalah Hyukjae, mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi saudaramu"ucap Ayah saat itu. aku yang masih kecil hanya bisa tersenyum lebar saat seorang namja yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun itu menghampiriku kemudian mencium pipiku. Saat itu aku berumur 8 tahun dan Hyukkie –aku tidak ingin memanggilnya Hyung- berumur 9 tahun._

 _Awalnya semua tampak baik-baik saja, sampai saat ibu tiriku –yang berarti ibu kandung Hyukkie mengalami kerampokan saat pulang dari kerja dan harus merenggang nyawa karena luka tusuk yang ia alami saat kejadian. Sejak saat itu, Ayah yang memang terlanjur cinta mati terhadap ibu tiriku merasa sedih yang mendalam dan depresi. Itu adalah kejadian saat Hyukkie berumur 16 tahun dan aku 15 tahun. Ayah selalu bolos kerja, tidak memberi kami uang dan selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Hyukkie adalah tempat pelampiasan Ayah._

 _Entah kenapaa setiap pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lalu bertemu dengan Hyukkie, emosi Ayah menjadi tak terkendali, Ayah selalu memukuli Hyukkie dan juga melukainya, bukan hanya tendangan maupun pukulan, sundutan rokok dan goresan dari botol beer miliknya telah berhasil merusak kulit cantik Hyukkie._

 _Dan entah sejak kapan juga aku berani melawan Ayah. Perasaan itu tumbuh saat melihat siksaan Hyukkie. Aku selalu memeluknya, melindunginya dari serangan Ayah, dan menjaganya setiap malam._

 _Perasaan kami semakin besar. Aku mencintainya, itu yang aku tau. Dan saat aku utarakan padanya, dia mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau selama ini ia juga memendam perasaan yang sama._

 _Kami menjalin hubungan sampai 8 bulan lamanya, selama itu Ayah tidak tau, atau malas tau yang jelas aku tidak tau isi hatinya. Saat itu aku ketahuan sedang mencium Hyukkie di ruang tamu. Emosi Ayah naik seketika. Dia menarik kerah hoodie Hyukkie dan membantingnya ke dinding._

" _DASAR JALANG! Kau apakan anakku!?"bentaknya pada Hyukkie yang hanya bisa meringkuk kesakitan di lantai._

" _Ayah. Ini bukan salah Hyukkie"ucapku menahan lengan Ayah yang hendak kembali memukul Hyukkie. "aku yang lebih dulu melakukannya."jelasku._

" _Alasan!"_

 _-BUKH-_

 _Tangannya kutahan, tapi kakinya masih dapat menendang wajah Hyukkie yang sekarang sudah penuh akan lebam bekas pukulan._

" _Aku sudah susah payah membesarkan mu, inikah balasanmu? Pergi kau dari sini!"bentak Ayah sambil melempar botol beer yang entah dapat dari mana dia._

" _Ayah! Ini bukan salah dia! Kalau ada yang harus pergi, itu adalah aku!"teriakku mendorong tubuh Ayahku._

" _Ah… kau sudah berani melawan, ne. kalau begitu pergi saja sesuka hatimu!"teriaknya sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu hingga menghasilkan debaman yang keras._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Itu adalah pertama kalianya aku membentak dan mendorong Ayahku. Sejak itu, aku langsung mengambil ranselku dan keluar dari rumah. Tentu saja aku juga mengajak Hyukkie. Tapi dia menolaknya. Dia selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama

' _kasihan Ayah kalau tidak ada yang mengurus. Tidak apa-apa Kyu, Ayah sudah berubah kok'_

Ucapnya. Saat aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamaku di flat yang berhasil ku sewa.

Awalnya aku percaya, selalu percaya. Sampai suatu saat, aku berkunjung ke rumah untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 bulan tidak pulang dan hanya bertemu dengan Hyukkie di taman. Mataku membulat kaget saat masuk kedalam rumah.

-Flashback On-

 _Disana, Ayahku sedang menyulut api ditelapak tangan Hyukkie, menyundut(?) puntung rokok yang masih menyala ke dada Hyukkie yang topless. Dan aku lebih tidak percaya lagi saat Ayahku, yang selama ini kukagumi, hampir menarik lepas celana Hyukkie. Namjachinguku._

 _-BUAKH-_

 _Entah keberanian dari mana, aku mengambil pemukul baseballku dulu yang selalu kutaruh di samping pintu dan memukul dengan keras kepala Ayah. Aku yakin kepalanya pasti pecah, lihat dia langsung terkapar seketika, dan ada bekas darah menempel di pemukul itu._

" _K.. "Hyukkie berdiri dengan perlahan, menghampiri diriku yang terpaku di tempat._

" _H…Hyu..k"ucapku menatap nanar tubuh Ayahku._

" _Ssst..gwenchana, Kyu."Hyukkie menarik kepalaku dan memeluk tubuhku yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Mengelus punggungku menenangkan. "Gwenchana…"bisiknya saat tubuhku semakin bergetar._

 _Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Entah siapa yang memanggil._

" _Kyu, dengarkan aku. Kali ini… biarkan aku yang melindungimu."Hyukkie menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "apapun yang terjadi, cukup katakan aku yang melakukanya."bisiknya._

" _Ta..tapi…"_

" _Diam disana dan jangan bergerak, lalu angkat kedua tanganmu!"teriak seorang polisi di sana dengan menodongkan pistolnya._

 _Hyukkie mengambil pemukul yang tadi kupegang dan berbalik, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya._

" _Hyuk…"_

" _Kau ditangkap"Polisi itu menarik kedua tangan Hyukkie dan langsung memborgolnya._

" _Aku menyayangimu"ucap Hyukkie sebelum ia dtarik polisi itu. menyisakan aku yang hanya bisa terduduk lemas melihat kepergiannya._

-Flashback Off-

Sejak saat itu Hyukkie masuk penjara karena kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Waktu itu aku datang ke rumah karena ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Hyukkie. Yaa, saat itu adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

Saat di pengadilan, aku ingin sekali mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bahwa yang membunuh Ayah adalah aku, ya, Ayah meninggal Karena pukulan yang cukup kuat waktu itu, tetapi melihat pandangan matanya yang seperti itu membuatku lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Penyesalan itu sangat mendalam. Aku ingin sekali menahannya dan memeluknya saat ia diseret masuk ke dalam sel. Tapi apa daya, kaki ini lemah, sehingga untuk mengejarnya saja tidak mampu.

' _Kau harus berjanji telah menjadi orang hebat saat bertemu dan menjemputku nanti. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Sampai berjumpa kembali'_

Ucapannya itu menjadi penopang hidupku hingga kini. Aku tersenyum mengingat hari ini.

"Sajangnim. 30 menit lagi anda akan ada rapat dengan tuan Choi"peringat serketarisku. Ya, serketarisku. Karena saat ini aku sudah menjadi seorang presdir di sebuah perusahaan game, dan aku juga seorang dokter.

Lihat? Aku sudah menjadi orang hebat kan sekarang?

"bilang pada Tuan Choi, rapatnya tolong diundur. Jika ia tidak mau, putuskan saja kontraknya. Aku harus menjemput calon istriku hari ini"ujarku mengambil jas yang ku taruh di sandaran kursi kebesaranku dan langsung memakainya. Mengancingkannya dan membenarkan letak dasiku.

"Dan tolong persiapkan sebuah gedung pernikahan beserta gerejanya. Untuk 2 hari dari sekarang"ucapku pada serketarisku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun POV END

Hyukjae POV

Anyeong haseyo, joneun Lee Hyukjae imnida. Seorang namja yang melindungi orang terkasihnya dari hukuman atas perbuatan ketidak sengajaan itu. tidak apa-apa. Toh aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintainya.

-Flash back On-

" _Kyuhyun-ah, ini adalah Hyukjae, mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi saudaramu"ucap namja paruh baya yang mulai saat ini menjadi Ayahku kepada seorang namja yang tampaknya lebih muda dariku. Aku mendekatinya kemudian mencium pipinya yang berisi itu. menggemaskan. Ayahnya dan Ibuku menikah lagi. Ibuku adalah single parent itu yang kuketahui. Dan Ayah Kyuhyun juga kehilangan istrinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua bertemu dan jadilah kami keluarga baru._

 _Awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Sampai ketika seorang tetangga datang dan menghampiri kami yang sedang bermain bersama di halaman belakang. Mengabarkan berita bahwa Ibuku kerampokan dan meninggal di tempat karena luka tusuk yang ia alami. Sejak saat itu Ayah berubah drastis. Ayah yang kukenal sangat baik dan berwibawa. Memperlakukanku dengan baik meskipun aku bukan anak kandungnya telah menghilang._

 _Ayah mengalami depresi. Pekerjaan Ayah terbengkalai sehingga ia dipecat. Ayah selalu pergi entah kemana, dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan aku di jadikan tempat pelampiasan emosinya._

 _Entah kenapa setiap Ayah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lalu bertemu denganku, emosi Ayah menjadi tak terkendali, Ayah selalu memukuliku dan juga melukaiku, bukan hanya tendangan maupun pukulan, sundutan rokok dan goresan dari botol beer juga pernah kurasakan._

 _Aku tidak bisa melawan, melihata guratan kesedihan dan lelah di wajah Ayah membuatku tidak berani melawan. Aku hanya pasrah menerimanya. Berharap dengan melakukan itu Ayah akan bahagia. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Yang ada Ayah semakin sering melukaiku._

 _Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu melindungiku, dia akan menjadi pelindungku saat Ayah kembali melakukan kekerasan padaku, meskipun Ayah berhasil menyeret Kyuhyun kedalam kamar dan menguncinya, Kyuhyun nantinya akan mengobati luka-lukaku. Dia selalu ada untukku. Hingga saat itu tiba. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Membuatku senang bukan kepalang karena berarti perasaanku terbalas. tentunya aku langsung menerimanya saat itu._

 _Kami menjalin hubungan sampai 8 bulan lamanya, selama itu Ayah tidak tau. Saat itu kami ketahuan, kami sedang berciuman saat Ayah pulang. Emosi Ayah naik seketika. Dia menarik kerah hoodieku dan membantingku ke dinding._

" _DASAR JALANG! Kau apakan anakku!?"bentaknya padaku yang meringkuk kesakitan._

" _Ayah. Ini bukan salah Hyukkie"ucap Kyuhyun menahan lengan Ayah yang hendak kembali memukulku. "aku yang lebih dulu melakukannya."jelasnya. aku menatap takut pada wajah Ayah yang menatap penuh kebencian padaku._

" _Alasan!"_

 _-BUKH-_

 _Meskipun tangannya ditahan Kyuhyun, Ayah masih dapat menendangku, tepat di perutku sehingga aku memuntahkan sedikit darah._

" _Aku sudah susah payah membesarkan mu, inikah balasanmu? Pergi kau dari sini!"bentak Ayah sambil melempar botol beer yang entah dapat dari mana dia padaku, dan sukses mengenai wajahku dan membuat luka pada kening dan pipiku._

" _Ayah! Ini bukan salah dia! Kalau ada yang harus pergi, itu adalah aku!"teriak Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Ayah, membuatku terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan itu.._

" _Ah… kau sudah berani melawan, ne. kalau begitu pergi saja sesuka hatimu!"teriaknya sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu hingga menghasilkan debaman yang keras._

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhku dan membawa ke kamarku. Kemudian dia mengambil kotak obat yang memang selalu ada di kamarku._

" _Maafkan aku.."ucapnya penuh sesal saat membersihkan darah di wajahku. Aku tersenyum, dan mengelus wajahnya._

" _Gwenchana.."jawabku tulus._

" _Hyukkie, ayo kita keluar dari rumah ini"ajaknya saat memberikan betadine pada luka-luka di wajahku. Aku menggeleng pelang sambil mendesis saat lukanya justru bergesekan dengan kapas yang dipegang Kyuhyun._

" _Tidak Kyu. Semarah apapun kita pada Ayah, kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi tidak denganku. Ayah sudah membiayaiku sampai aku bisa kembali bersekolah. Aku harus tetap disini merawatnya."jelasku._

" _Tapi…"_

" _Kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolahkan?"ucapku meyakinkan. Dia mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatapku lama dan menciumku perlahan. Aku ingin menolaknya, karena mulutku masih terasa darahnya. Tapi dia justru menahan kepala belakangku sehingga aku tidak dapat menghindarinya._

" _Percayalah, aku mencintaimu, selalu"ucapnya._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Sejak saat itu ia benar-benar pergi. tapi kami masih selalu bertemu, di sekolah maupun di taman di dekat rumah. Ayah tidak tau. Karena sejak saat itu Ayah tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Tetapi kekerasan yang Ayah lakukan tidak pernah hilang. Luka-luka ditubuhku terasa pedih saat Kyuhyun memelukku. Tapi selalu kusembunyikan karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Waktu itu adalah puncaknya. Ayah mabuk berat saat aku baru pulang dari sekolah. Ayah menyuruhku membuatkannya kopi. Aku tentu membuatkannya. Tapi apa? Kopi panas itu bukan diminumnya, justru disiramkannya ke tubuhku.

-Flashback On-

 _-BYUR-_

 _Kopi panas yang tadi kubuatkan disiramkannya pada tubuhku. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Ayah sama sekali kalau seperti ini._

" _Kau tau, aku sangat membencimu"ucap Ayah mendorong kasar tubuhku sehingga terbentur dengan dinding di belakangku. Aku meringis pelan. Tetap tidak berani menatapnya._

" _Taukah kau? Kalau ibumu mati dengan membawa cintaku dan meninggalkan hutang padaku? Perempuan jalang itu. sudah menikahiku tetap saja tidak berubah. Dn kau! Wajahmu ini! Kenapa harus persis seperti miliknya!?"ucap Ayah saat itu. jadi… itukah yang membuat Ayah seperti saat ini? Ibu, kenapa kau melakukan ini?_

 _-DUAKH-_

 _Tendangan itu membuatku sedikit terlempar._

 _-SRET-_

 _Ayah menarik rambutku, membuat wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya._

 _-CHUP-_

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Ayah menciumku, aku membulatkan mataku, menggeleng-gelengkan wajahku ingin menolaknya._

 _-PLAK-_

 _Tamparan Ayah membuatku kembali tersungkur._

" _Kau tau, tubuhmu ini persis seperti tubuh Ibumu meskipun kau laki-laki. Aku yakin kau sudah menggoda Kyuhyun kan?"Ayah menyalakan korek api miliknya, menarik tanganku._

" _Aku harus merusak ini agar Kyuhyun tidak tertipu sepertiku."ucapnya lalu menaruh api itu tepat di bawah jari-jariku._

" _UWAAA!"teriakku kesakitan. Tetapi Ayah tidak memperdulikannya, Ayah justru menyulut rokoknya, menghisapnya sedikit lalu menyundutknya ke lenganku._

 _-SRAK-_

 _Sekali tarik Ayah berhasil merobek seragamku._

" _Lihat, betapa mulusnya ini."ucap Ayah mengelus lembut dadaku, membuatku semakin ketakutan, setelah itu Ayah menyundutkan rokonnya di dada._

" _AKKH!"teriakku lagi._

" _Aku jadi ingin merasakanmu. Aku yakin kau sudah pernah melakukannya kan dengan Kyuhyun"ucap Ayah melempar rokoknya. Ayah membuka ikat pinggang celanaku dengan terburu-buru. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, air mata sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Ini sakit. Kyuhyun._

 _-BUAKH-_

 _Tepat saat Ayah hampir membuka celanaku, Kyuhyun datang dan langsung memukul kepala Ayah dengan pemukul baseball miliknya._

" _K.. "ucapku sambil berdiri dengan perlahan, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hanya terpaku di tempat._

" _H…Hyu..k"ucapnya menatap nanar ada tubuh Ayah._

" _Ssst..gwenchana, Kyu."aku menarik kepalanya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dariku. Mengelus punggungnya menenangkan. "Gwenchana…"bisikku saat merasakan tubuhnya semakin bergetar._

 _Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Entah siapa yang memanggil._

" _Kyu, dengarkan aku. Kali ini… biarkan aku yang melindungimu."ucapku menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku "apapun yang terjadi, cukup katakan aku yang melakukanya."bisikku._

" _Ta..tapi…"_

" _Diam disana dan jangan bergerak, lalu angkat kedua tanganmu!"teriak seorang polisi di sana dengan menodongkan pistolnya._

 _Aku mengambil pemukul yang tadi Kyuhyun pegang dan berbalik, kemudian mengangkat kedua tanganku, meremas kuat pemukul itu. takut. Jujur aku sangat takut._

" _Hyuk…"_

" _Kau ditangkap"Polisi itu menarik kedua tanganku dan langsung memborgolnya._

" _Aku menyayangimu"ucapku sebelum aku dtarik polisi itu pergi._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Sejak saat itu aku mendekam di dalam sel ini 10 tahun, masa hukumanku. Dan sejak saat itu juga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

" _Kau harus berjanji telah menjadi orang hebat saat bertemu dan menjemputku nanti. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Sampai berjumpa kembali"_

Itu ucapan terakhirku padanya sebelum masuk ke dalam sel. Ya, sejak itu sampai sekarang sudah 10 tahun lamanya. Kami memang tidak pernah bertemu lagi selama 10 tahun ini. Tidak pernah. Tapi aku yakin, dia akan menepati janjinya nanti.

-CKLEK-

Pintu besi di depanku terbuka, masuklah seorang sipir yang membawa sebuah baju ganti untukku.

"Ini, gantilah pakaianmu. Mulai hari ini kau keluar."ucapnya menyerahkan baju itu. aku mengangguk. Mengambil setelan pakaian itu dan membawanya kekamar mandi di dalam sel-ku dan menggantinya.

Aku menatap semua sipir yang berkumpul untuk mengantarkan kepulanganku. Ya, selama ini aku bersikap baik pada mereka, dan kami sudah cukup dekat. Hei, 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kalian sudah menolongku selama ini"ucapku tulus membungkuk pada mereka semua. Kim Youngwoon, sang kepala sipir mendekati dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Kau harus menjadi lebih baik setelah ini."Ucapnya. aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dia adalah yang paling baik diantara semua. Ah, maksudku semua memang baik, tapi dia adalah yang paling baik. Dia memberikan salep yang bisa membuat bekas luka-ku hilang. Dan yah, sekarang memang sudah hilang beberapa sih.

Aku memeluk tubuh berisinya. "Gomawo, Hyung"ucapku.

"Aish, kenapa setelah kau mau pergi baru kau memanggilku Hyung, hm?"aku tersenyum. Ya, memang selama ini dia menyuruhku memanggilnya Hyung. Tapi tidak pernah kulakukan.

"Dasar, anak nakal. Sudah sana. Ada yang menjemputmu"ucapnya melepaskan pelukanku. Membuatku menatapnya sebentar dan menolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu keluar. Disana ada seorang namja yang berdiri membelakangi pintu dan satu tangan di dalam saku celananya. Aku tau siapa itu, bibirku merekah sempurna.

"Semuanya, terima kasih sekali lagi.."aku menunduk pada semuanya sekali lagi. "Aku permisi.. sampai jumpa~~"ucapku riang lalu berlari meninggalkan semuanya.

Hyukjae POV END

Author POV

Hyukjae berlari dengan cepat, memelankan langkahnya saat mendekati sosok itu. senyumnya semakin cerah saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai namja itu.

"Kyu"panggil Hyukjae setelah 10 tahun lamanya. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu berbalik, membuat air mata Hyukjae tidak terbendung.

"Sudah puas memeluk kepala sipir tadi, eum?"tanya Kyuhyun –sosok tadi, tangan satunya berada di belakang punggungnya, menyembunyikan buket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Kyu~~"Hyukjae melangkah lebar untuk memeluk sosok ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah 10 tahun. "Hiks..Kyu."panggil Hyukjae lagi.

"Hei… kenapa menangis, eum? Aku kan ingin berterima kasih padamu"ucap Kyuhyun, tapi Hyukjae masih memeluknya erat. Tidak ada niat melepasnya sama sekali, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah merasakan baju bagian dadanya sudah basah terkena air mata Hyukjae.

"Haahh"dengan perlahan Kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh yang masih terbilang kecil itu. "Kau tau."Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena membuatmu masuk kedalam sana."bisiknya masih menciumi puncak kepala Hyukjae. "Dan aku juga ingin berterima kasih, kalau kau tidak melakukan ini, aku mungkin tidak akan seperti ini"lanjutnya. Tetapi Hyukjae masih menangis tersedu-sedu didalam pelukannya.

"Ish. Sepertinya aku salah orang. Youngwoon Hyung!"Panggil Kyuhyun pada Youngwoon yang memperhatikan mereka dari tempat Hyukjae keluar tadi.

"Ada apa?"tanya Youngwoon dari sana.

"Kau salah mengeluarkan orang. Ini bukan Hyukjae-ku! Hyukjae-ku tidak cengeng dan juga seksi!"teriak Kyuhyun.

-PLAK-

"Jaga bicaramu, Cho!"Hyukjae menampar pelan pipi Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap pipinya yang banjir air mata.

"Sudah?"tanya Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mengangguk imut. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

-SET-

Kyuhyun menyodorkan buket bunga mawar yang tadi dibawanya kedepan wajah Hyukjae yang masih mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Ini…."

"Welcome home and Happy birthday, Hyukkie"ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mata Hyukjae kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Kyu~~~"Hyukjae kembali menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun.

" .ya. kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini, Huh."

"Aku bahagia, pabo! Hiks"dengus Hyukjae sambil terisak.

"Ah… aku baru tau, ada yang bahagia sambil menangis.."goda Kyuhyun.

"Stupid Cho!"Hyukjae memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun karena kesal di goda terus.

"Hei, lihatlah kemari"ucap Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mengusakkan wajahnya ke pakaian Kyuhyun guna membersihkan air matanya lalu mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya membulat lucu saat diatas wajahnya ada sebuah cincin emas putih yang sangat cantik disana.

"Mau menikah denganku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tidak romantis."dengus Hyukjae, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Gantian Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, dia meraih tangan kiri Hyukjae.

"Ini…"

"Youngwoon Hyung memberikan obat, jadi bekasnya hilang"jelas Hyukjae yang sudah tau maksudnya Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun menyematkan cincinnya di jari manis Hyukjae kemudian mencium telapak tangan itu.

"Mianhanda, saranghae.."

"Nado."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mencium lama bibir Hyukjae, tanpa menyadari para sipir yang menonton mereka dan beberapa orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat.

.

.

EPILOG

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung kemarin, tidak terlalu mewah, hanya di hadiri oleh relasi bisnis Kyuhyun yang merangkap sahabatnya, dan sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, lalu para sipir yang dekat dengan Hyukjae, terutama Youngwoon dan istrinya, Leeteuk.

Saat ini mereka berada di kamar apartemen mewah Kyuhyun, dengan Hyukjae yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jari Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang di belakang, memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang sambil menghirup aroma shampoo Hyukjae, dan sesekali mengendus leher Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah benar-benar menjadi orang hebat ne, Kyu"ucap Hyukjae.

"Hm.. itu semua berkatmu."

"Ya…"

Kemudian mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku minta maaf Hyukkie"bisik Kyuhyun dibelakang telinga Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae merasakan bulu kuduknya merenggang, dia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap dalam mata kelam Kyuhyun.

Saling tatap lama seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, mencium kedua mata Hyukjae, pucuk hidung Hyukjae, dan terakhir melumat dalam bibir Hyukjae.

"mmh…"desah Hyukjae saat lidah Kyuhyun berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya, tangan Hyukjae beralih kebelakang dan meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat ciuman Kyuhyun semakin dalam.

"Kyuuuh~"

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya pada Hyukjae. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang kini telah memerah sempurna. Segaris senyum ia lengkungkan dari bibirnya. Menatap wajah Hyukjae dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya sangat merindukan Hyukjae. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Sesaat bayangan beberapa tahun lalu kembali menghantuinya. Bayangan ketika Hyukjae yang digiring ke kantor polisi karena kesalahannya dulu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kyu, ada apa?"tanya Hyukjae sambil memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae, mengecup setiap inci wajah Hyukjae dengan penuh kelembutan. Setelahnya ia melumat bibir Hyukjae, kali ini terkesan lebih menuntut.

Hyukjae mengikuti permainan bibir Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha membalas lumatan-lumatan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Kedua tanganya ia kalungkan di leher Kyuhyun dan sesekali meremas anak rambut milik Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada bibirnya.

"Hyukkie, bolehkah aku memilikimu….seutuhnya" bisik Kyuhyun lirih sambil menempelkan kedua kening mereka bersama. Tak lupa tatapan mendamba ia arahkan tepat ke dalam mata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu kemudian mengangguk. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Terlentang pasrah seolah mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun agar segera melakukannya.

"Lakukanla, Kyu, Aku adalah milikmu sekarang,"

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Hyukjae. Tak sampai menindih Hyukjae, Kyuhyun memandang penuh minat pada wajah Hyukjae. Lelaki yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya itu terlihat lebih manis dari beberapa tahun lalu. Meski tubuhnya agak sedikit kurus, namun wajahnya semakin cantik saja. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak dapat melihat Hyukjae-nya lagi.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita,"

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi, Kyu."

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu tuan tampan. Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Kyuhyun tertawa gemas. Ia gigit ujung hidung bangir Hyukjae, kemudian menanamkan kecupan singkat di kening Hyukjae. Kecupan Kyuhyun turun merambat ke pipi, dagu kemudian bibir merah Hyukjae. Melumat sedikit namun terkesan menuntut. Hyukjae yang merasa di permainkan Kyuhyun segera menarik leher Kyuhyun dan melumat ganas bibir Kyuhyun. Hyukjae bahkan tak peduli jika salivanya sudah tercecer hingga menuruni leher jenjangnya.

"Angh Kyuhh~"

Hyukjae mendesah pasrah saat Kyuhyun mengecupi leher jenjangnya berulang kali. Tangannya ia masukkan, memelintir dua tonjolan kembar berwarna pink didalam sana.

Setelah membuat beberapa tanda di leher bak porselen itu, Kyuhyun menarik kaos Hyukjae dengan tidak sabar keatas, berniat membukanya. Setelah itu ia tatap dua benda yang sedari tadi di permainkannya. Dengan segera ia meraup nipple kanan milik Hyukjae dan tangannya memainkan satunya lagi.

Kyuhyun terus saja menghisap dada Hyukjae bergantian. Tangannya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan erotis pada bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang lain. Hyukjae dibuat pasrah menikmati setiap sentuhan kenikmatan yang diberika Kyuhyun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Eumh~"

Kyuhyun memberikan evil smirknya. Desahan Hyukjae bagaikan melodi indah di telinganya. Dengan semangat ia mencicipi semua bagian tubuh milik Hyukjae. Tak ada yang tertinggal sedikitpun. Terkadang ia harus meminta maaf saat matanya mendapati beberapa bekas luka bakar di daerah dada Hyukjae yang masih meninggalkan bekasnya. Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf dan mengecupi bagian tubuh itu berulang kali berharap bekas luka itu segera hilang bersama dengan kesakitan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, bolehkah?"

"Lakukalah Kyu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Aku adalah milikmu sekarang,"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Hyukjae lama mendengar itu, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya pada sang terkasih. Ia kemudian memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan hole Hyukjae. Menatap Hyukjae sekali lagi berusaha meminta persetujuan dan dijawab dengan anggukkan mantap oleh Hyukjae.

"Akh! Sshh!"

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie."

"Lakukan Kyu…., AKH!"

Deru nafas Hyukjae terdengar tak beraturan saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasukinya tanpa melakukan pemanasan. Matanya terpejam erat, meresapi rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Rasa sakit ini bukanlah main-main. Ia bahkan tak bisa membuka matanya saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya.

"Hyukkie, kau tidak apa-apa? Hyuk…aku..Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku,"

Perlahan Hyukjae membuka matanya saat mendengar permintaan maaf berulang kali dari Kyuhyun. Mata sayu itu kini bertatapan dengan mata kelam milik Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Ia tangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang bergetar ketakutan. Hyukjae sedikit menyesal, tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini. harusnya ia kuat, bukankah hal ini harusnya memang terjadi?

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. Bergeraklah,"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tak rela melihat Hyukjae kesakitan lebih dari ini. Demi apapun, ia sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Hyukjae untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kyu,"

"Tapi—"

"Bergeraklah. Aku mencintaimu,"

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk, menahan kedua kaki Hyukjae dan mencoba bergerak dengan perlahan agar Hyukjae tak merasa sakit.

"Di sanah Kyu..h! Ah! Di sanah! Ah! Emh!"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hyukjae mendesah. Kyuhyun pun kini sudah mengganti posisi mereka. Keduanya saling berbagi kenikmatan. Bukan hanya kenikmatan, namun cinta juga ikut di dalamnya. Dua sodokan terakhir membuat keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menatap penuh kasih wajah Hyukjae yang berkeringat dan memerah di bawahnya. Menarik keluar dengan pelan miliknya dari hole Hyukjae dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Kau merasa sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap keringat di wajah Hyukjae dengn lembut.

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin didada bidang/impiansaya(?) milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengantuk,"

Kyuhyun tertawa gemas. Ia mendekap erat tubuh telanjang Hyukjae, mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae kemudian telinga Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie,"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya dengkuran halus yang menjadi pertanda bahwa Hyukjaenya sudah tertidur. Mengelus belakang kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut, Kyuhyun kembali membisikkan kata cinta di telinga Hyukjae sebelum menarik seimut dan mengikuti Hyukjae-nya ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

END


End file.
